


A Bottled Moment

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: also it's angsty, i'm really just feeling the love for these girls today, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Aelwen and Adaine sneak out to play while their parents are gone and get in trouble for doing so.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Bottled Moment

When Aelwen was six years old she used her first abjuration spell.

She and Adaine had been in their backyard, playing around the big tree. It was midday and the sun was at its highest, casting stark shadows. They shouldn’t have been out there. They should have both been inside studying their work. Alewen had moved on to more wizard studies and Adaine was still on her basics. Their parents wanted the best and at six she understood that, but also. There was a tree and a swing and they were bored.

Their parents had both stepped out of the house for a bit and they took this opportunity to rush outside. They were barefoot, rushing through the grass and dirt, their giggles echoing over the yard. Adaine was still clumsy on her feet but never stayed down for long.

Adaine ran over to the swing, an old thing that hadn’t been used for as long as Aelwen could remember, but it was sturdy enough to hold Adaine weight. Aelwen stood behind her asked, “Are you ready?” and pushed as hard as she could when Adaine nodded. Her laugh was loud as her feet swung through the air, trying to propel herself further. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the rope and when she swung so high as to be level with the ground, Adaine leaned her head back, eyes and smile wide with glee.

If she could have frozen this moment—this moment of pure happiness and glee the two of them shared—she would have. Would have kept it in a frame to look at or a bottle to drink when she needed to. When everything was too much, she could remember this exact beautiful moment.

As it was, time moved forward quickly and her sister swung back only to see the faces of their parents. Angwyn was standing at the door, a look of stern disappointment and anger. Arianwen stood behind him, mostly in shadows as she watched the two of them slowly approach.

“What are you two doing?”

“We were just… just taking a break.” Adaine stood slightly behind Aelwen and though she couldn’t see, she knew Adaine was fidgeting with her shirt. She waved her hand, silently telling her to stop. “We thought—”

“No.” His voice was low, calm. He never seemed to yell, but Aelwen wasn’t sure which was worse. Her eyes lowered in shame as he continued. “It appears you didn’t _think_. If you were thinking, you would have understood that your studies are more important.” With that he reached for Adaine, intent on grabbing her and Aelwen panicked. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew with certainty that something bad would happen if he managed to touch her and she held her hands out.

Angwyn’s hand bounced off a milky white shield that was suddenly between them. He reeled back in shock and more panic started to form in Aelwen’s stomach. She hadn’t meant to do it, she had just… She just didn’t want anything to happen to Adaine.

His face screwed up further as he cast a counter spell and grabbed Aelwen instead. Adaine called after her, but she just heard her mother say, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. She’s just going back to studies. You have to go back to yours as well. You don’t want her to best you, do you?”

Aelwen was dragged to the table where her books lay, her father’s hard gaze on her. “I’m sor—”

“We don’t apologize. Weakness is not tolerated here. You know this.”

She nodded, looking down at her books. She didn’t care if Adaine was better than her or if she was better than Adaine. She had used a spell. A _successful_ spell that protected her sister no matter how short lived it was. She picked up her books and started to read.

When Aelwen was six years old she used her first abjuration spell—and it would not be the last.


End file.
